The method is known of designing screens which are intended to be mounted on facades and to prevent solar irradiation through the facade windows, at least for certain angles of incidence of the sun's rays. The known type of such sun screens to which the present invention relates is provided with a number of slats which are supported at intervals by girders and which together form an obstacle to the rays of the sun within the predetermined angular zone.